Devine Devotion: A PaSr Story
by vampire-insomniac
Summary: A story of human bonding... wait human and demon bonding. And the slashiness. High rating due to insanity and the fact that I dont know were this story is going to end up.
1. Chapter 1

Devine Devotion: A PaSr Story

Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from owning nothing. Crazy Angel belongs to the awesomeness Kill Hannah

It's serious, I've got to find you  
When I start to feel this way  
You mesmerize me, all the time  
And I'll hold on 'til tonight  
But that's too long  
'Cause you're an angel  
Oh oh, you're an angel  
My crazy angel  
My crazy angel

So serious, I've got to take you home again tonight  
'Cause right now you paralyse me   
With your smile  
As your wings discard their feathers on the ground  
I see a halo, oh oh, up above you  
My crazy angel  
My crazy angel

I hold on so hard  
And pray that I won't say something wrong  
I look at the stars  
And dream that the universe was ours  
My crazy angel

I hold on so hard  
And pray that I won't say something wrong  
I look at the stars  
And dream that the universe was ours, oh  
It won't ever stop  
My crazy angel (repeat x5)

By: Kill Hannah

"ARG"

Stupid humans! And their music. Still, it does remind me of my precious Squee. So isolated from the rest of the world. Abet a world of idiots but he is alone none the less. It is the middle of the summer and with Squee having just been released from Defective Head Meat Institute 1 year after his escape to my house that was later thwarted by his (shudder) "Well Meaning" Father. Who, by the way thought he would be back sooner had he been left at my house. All these devious thought as I go on my nightly walk to blow off all the frustration from not being able to see the object of my affection and the nstrument of my torment. Ahh that beautiful and innocent boy whom I fell in love. So innocent that I must restrain myself from showing to much affection so he can live a mostly normal life now. I don't know if he knows that I love him and I don't know if he even loves me back, even as a friend, but I do know this, I, Pepito Diablo, will love Todd "Squee" Casil for the rest of my unnatural life. And seeing how long my father has lived I will probably be saying this for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Devine Devotion:

Devine Devotion:

A PaSr Story

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, and make no money from doing so.

"Squeeeee!"

As I walked through the streets I herd the scream and started running at almost the speed of the screams that were crying out to me. Running all the way while trying to keep myself from "showing" my more demonic side, I finaly reach the street.

"SQUEEEE!"

As I run past 777 I see a purple-haired girl wide eyed with terror. She looks at me with confusion and I ignore the pleading cries of :

"Your in the wrong house!"

I can see her point but I still continue on to the next house, sensing both the dark presence of his father, and the fading presence of my Squee. I go to the door and not surprisingly find the door unlocked and bolt upstairs. The sight I am greeted with would even horrify my father. Squee is strapped to a wall, barely able to breathe with many constricting belts and chains around his body. His "father" prepares to take another swing, as his "mother" laughs psychotically in a drug-induced episode.

"DADDY DON'T" These were Squee's last words before he went out cold.

"SHUT UP YOU…"

"STOP IT!!" I scream.

The wretched souls take notice, and I quickly knock them out, but as easy as it would be to end there lives, I still made my promise to Squee. DAMN. I break the chains pinning Squee to the wall, and carry him bridal style down the stairs. I put him on my back and run home at top speed. I then reach my room and lay him down on my bed and dress his wounds. Removing his shirt, I slowly trace a pattern with my finger on an older looking scar. I feel a shiver and wonder why this was kept a secret from me all this time.

"Pepito?…" A weak voice cried.

"Go back to sleep" I whisper, putting the covers over him.

"I… I… llo…" Snore.

I sigh and begin to undress and slip into black pajama pants and a tee-shirt. I slide into bed and lay down with my Squee.

End of Chapter 2.

Note: Thank you sooo much for the people who have read my story, and an extra thank you to Kailean and Mantineus for reviewing. And I am soooo sorry it took till the end or the school year to get at it again.


	3. Chapter 3

Devine Devotion:

Devine Devotion:

A PaSr Story

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I STILL own nothing and make no money from doing so.

"SQUEEE… DADDY DON'T!"

As I wake up with a start I realize that Squee is having a night terror and decide it is best to wake him up, before the screaming starts again. As I turn over however, I notice that my Squee's hand is placed firmly on my waist and seems to be pulling me towards its owner. I carefully shift towards him and put my lips to his ears.

"Todd… Come on."

"Wha… Pepito?"

Squee groans as he cracks his eyes open to the dimly lit room. He shifts his body to see me and…

"ARG… DAMNIT!"

"Are you ok?" I know this is a stupid question, but in all my years with Squee, I know this is the only way for him to tell me.

" Could be bette…AH! FUCK! THAT HURTS!"

" Ok, try not to move" It breaks the remnants of my heart to see him like this and that I am not able to help.

"Ok… Pepito, umm… What happened?"

"Um… Todd… Yyor ffather, well um… I was walking down the street and heard you scream so I ran to your house and found you strapped to the wall with chains and belts and your father beating you, so I knocked them out and carried you here." That was the most difficult thing to say in my life. EVER.

"Oh… Thanks Pepito"

"Your welcome, amigo. How are the bandages?"

"I don't know, I usually don't make it this far…"

"IT'S HAPPENED BEFORE!!"

"Yes" Squeaks my Squee.

I see I have scared him, and quickly catch my reflection, with my canines and horns growing and my skin getting closer to a deep red. I have to calm down… QUICKLY!

"WHY DIDN'T YOU… Sorry Todd, I don't want to scare you."

"S'ok"

"No, its not." I sigh.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

" I know, but that not why I'm angry, it shouldn't have happened, not to you." I explain this to try to comfort the shaking boy.

" I … I…J… Just…" Squee breaks down sobbing. I carefully wrap my arms around him and lose my breath when he hides his face in my chest.

"I'm Sorry…" I can hear he is starting to hyperventilate and is having trouble getting air.

"Calm down…You have nothing to be sorry for…Shhhhh… It's ok."

"No, Pepito, It's not alright…I …" Squee trails off with a whisper.

"What's not right?"

"I wanted to tell you but… I…" He breaks out in sobbing once again. I hold him close and grab his hand.

" I thought if you found out you would think I was weak and broken and…I'm sorry, I have to say…I love you"

I slowly pull back and see fear evident in those beautiful brown eyes. They are red, bruised and brimming with tears and are still the most beautiful in the world.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't feel the same way" My Squee tries to get up, and I catch him in my arms.

"Don't be." I whisper to him.

He looks at me with a mixture of confusion and hope. I run my thumb carefully along his jaw line, careful to miss the bruises.

"I love you too"

Authors Note: Will keep updating soon. Probably tomorrow.

-Vampire-Insomniac


	4. Chapter 4

Devine Devotion:

Devine Devotion:

A PaSr Story

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still own nothing and make no money from doing so.

Warm brown eyes met fiery red ones. Despite my previous claim on my Squee's heart, he still looked unconvinced.

"B…But…I'm…" I stroke his face lovingly

"No, Squee, you are perfect."

"But…" I see I am winning this psychological battle.

"No my Squee, if you love me as I love you, with all my 'eccentric-ness' I will love you for the perfect person you are."

Using all of his strength, Squee reaches up and cups my face. "I love you" ran clear on both of our lips. I lean foreword so my Squee doesn't have to strain as his hand remains on my jaw. The sensation sends shivers down my spine.

"Did I hurt you?" Even now Squee cannot focus on his own pain, but is focusing on me. I laugh.

"Quite the opposite my Squee"

Our faces draw nearer and I feel him draw me close as he nuzzles my neck. I feel a pull in my stomach making me tense with anticipation.

"I love you," He whispers into my neck.

I pull back and once again lean into his warmth. Our lips are just barely brushing. I slide slightly down to tease "Mi Amour" and repeat the words I had, until today, been afraid to repeat.

"I love you too."

I lean into his lips and… WOW…I am greeted with tingling warmth that could combat my hellfire. I deepen the kiss and am struck with a sensation I had never before experienced, a strong desire mixed with love, creating the ultimate aphrodisiac. I realize Squee's need for oxygen and pull back slightly, for the need of his lips on mine keep me from completely breaking contact. I feel my Squee panting and feel a pair of wiry arms around me then…flip. I suddenly find myself on the bottom.

"Sorry, I was pressing on my cuts." He answers shyly.

"No problem my Squee"

I am looking once again at my Squee and feel a smile return to my lips. I get a shy yet teasing smile in return. Squee leans down with anticipation, and I meet his lips with mine once again. I feel a white-hot sensation once again and I am shocked as I feel a even hotter tongue licking my lips begging for entrance. I happily oblige.

Authors Note: YAY I am getting there. Will try to update tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Devine Devotion:

Devine Devotion:

A PaSr story

Chapter 4

Warning: FLUFF ALERT

Disclaimer: I still own nothing and make no money from doing so

Looking back on the night I wonder if fear had been a factor in Squee's burst of confidence with me. Was it fear that drove him into my arms? Or was it the complete and divine devotion I felt for him mirrored by him. I was about to find out…

Warm thoughts plagued me in a oddly pleasant way. Blazing heat collided with ice-cold essence in comparison. Our lips crashed together in a bittersweet symphony of fire and ice melded together creating a hurricane of passion.

Daring to make a move I gently squeezed Squee's hand in assurance and then I start to slide my hand under his shirt inflicting a shudder. Breaking our lip lock, look into his eyes for acceptance and conformation. I saw both and feel I had a more than an enthusiastic "participant". In his eyes I see love, acceptance, and the most surprising, lust. I feel the hand I had been holding slide out of my grip and stroke my jaw line with his thumb.

"I love you, and I'm not afraid, I trust you Pepito." He explains with love in his eyes.

Now his hand moves up from my jaw to stroke my hair and then he starts to thumb my horns lovingly. I ALMOST start to purr in delight. ALMOST. The alter boy of doom does NOT PURR.

"Are you sure, my Squee?"

Instead of answering me he leans down and I am engulfed in searing, but not unpleasant heat. I feel ecstatic and can feel the love and passion radiating off my Squee. I am complete. Now to have some fun. After thumbing my horn for another minute I feel his hand get lower and lower until…

"Pepito!"

"Arg"

My mother calls again and I give my love a sympathetic kiss on the lips.

"Lets go down for breakfast."

"Ok… What are we going to tell them?"

I embrace him lovingly and nuzzle his neck.

"The truth."

Authors Notes: Thank you to ShiiLovesHim and an extra thank you to for Mantineus for the wonderful reviews. Will get to final chapter soon (as in next chapter).


End file.
